


Love Sacrifice Hurt and Healing

by timelordderpy



Category: Pokemon Ranger
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Violence, Coma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fist Fights, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gen, Gun Violence, Healing, Hospitalization, Love, Love Confessions, Love Stories, Love at First Sight, POV: Pokemon, Rape Recovery, Sacrifice, Serious Injuries, Shadows of Almia, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordderpy/pseuds/timelordderpy
Summary: Love is not as easy as it seems. Wendy and Sven learned that the hard way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an author on FanFiction.net Riley Sky Pokemon-Ranger-Crossover-Collection Chapter 7 Transformation.

It's a beautiful day in Almia especially for the pokemon rangers. Things have been very peaceful after Operation Brighton. Two of the Top Rangers Sven and Wendy were walking together around Paultown.

"It shore is peaceful round here ain't it Wens?" Sven watched the skies as he walked next to his partner.

"Ya it sure is."

Sven gazed at her as the light wind blew through her bright green hair

_Gosh she's so beautiful_

Sven thought to himself, since the first day they met he had fallen deeply in love with her but never had the courage to tell her how he felt. And because of that he would constantly flirt with other girls just to get Wendy to notice him. They enjoyed their walk through town until Sven spotted a young red-headed girl and went for another flirting attempt to get Wendy's attention. He walked up to the girl and tipped his hat to her, a sly smile on his face.

"Well howdy there little lady."

The girl blushed and Wendy watched as Sven began flirting with yet another girl she just huffed and turned around.

"What is with that guy why does he flirt with every single girl he meets?!"

She signed

_Why can’t he see how I feel about him?_

She glanced back over them watching the girl laugh at one of his jokes, her hands clenched into a fist and she growled under her breath

_UGHH!!! MEN!!!_

. . .

The next day Sven was on another walk, by himself this time, he passed by a tv store and saw an interesting news report.

_The manhunt is still on for the alleged serial rapist Jason Myers! Wanted for multiple accounts of rape and murder. He was last seen in Almia somewhere near the Vein Forest and is considered incredibly dangerous. Anyone near this area should take extra precaution to insure their safety. We highly recommend not going out at night especially if you are trainers on a journey. We suggest either asking to stay with other trainers camping nearby or finding a local Pokemon Center. And if you do choose to camp alone please consider the option of having your pokemon out for your own protection. And for anyone who comes in contact with this man or thinks they have seen him. Do not engage and contact your local authorities or head to the nearest police station immediately. That is all and once again we ask you all to please be safe out there._

A picture of the man popped up he looked to be in his late 50s with messy black hair, green eyes, and a scruffy beard. After the report finished Sven felt a lump in his throat.

_If'n this man is somewhere here he might could find Wens, I best go warn her!_

Sven thought to himself as he headed straight to Wendy's house.

. . .

At Wendy's house Sven had already told her what he heard on the news.

"Thanks for warning me about that guy and don't worry I'll be safe, I promise."

She gave him a reassuring smile.

"I know, and I know your a tough gal but I just don't want anythang bad ta happen ta ya. You’re ma friend and I really don’t wanna see ya get hurt. "

Sven replied with the concern still written on his face but he returned her smile with his own. But he still had that lump in his throat a feeling of concern and fear for someone he cares about and knows cares about him. Wendy’s his best friend..

_Friend? She is his friend and so much more to him..But…He was scared.So scared to admit his true feeling so afraid of being rejected._

He snapped out of his thoughts when Wendy spoke to him.

"I know and it's really sweet of you to care so much but I'll be fine don't worry."

She gave him a hug and closed the door.

"I shore hope so."

Sven whispered more to himself than to her. He stood there for a few more seconds before he left.

…

Wendy stood there staring at the door unable to get what Sven said out of her head.

_“You’re ma friend”...friend..that’s all he thinks of me. Just a friend._

A trickle of tears ran down her cheeks and she wiped them away only for more to fall.

_But I don’t want us to be...just friends. I want us to be...something more._

. . .

Back in paultown,

Sven walked around town deep in though

_Friend? Wendy is ma friend..but I want us ta be more.._

He mentally smacked himself in the back of the head, shaming himself for chickening out again for not telling her the truth.

_UGH! Come on Sven get a hold of ya’self! How long have ya an’ Wendy been partners! And how long have ya had feel’in for her. Ya know ya luv her..why don’t ya tell her? Ya don’t know if she luvs ya back...But...what if she don’t..what if she hate ma or thinks I’m just one of “those guys.” Af’ta all the only thing I do to get her attention is flirt with other gals..Sigh I’m such an idiot...I just...I just wish I had the courage ta tell her..._

He stopped in his tracks and looked through all the stores setting his sights on the ice cream parlor.

_Maybe some ice cream would help me feel better?_

He walked through the front door of the shop, scanning the interior before heading over to the register. He ordered a double sherbert and headed for the door. But stopped when he noticed two girls sitting at one of the tables. They were giving him looks giggling when he turned to look at them.

Unfortunately, his ridiculous idea of flirting with other girls just to get Wendy’s attention had earned him a rather unwanted reputation. Sven gave a mental sigh

_Might as well humor ‘em._

He plastered on a fake grin and winked at them, which in result caused the girls to fluster and giggle even more.

Sven had spent most of the day just walking through town striking up conversations with a few people here and there. He had bumped into little Melody, Isaac’s little sister, who had asked him to play with her. Having nothing else to do he spent the rest of the day entertaining the little kid by playing dolls with her. When it got dark he offered to walk her home and he ended up giving her a piggyback ride all the way to her house. Once he dropped her off he waved goodbye to her and her parents and was now on his own way home when he passed by Keith of all people.

The passed few weeks have been really quiet and peaceful and because of that most of the rangers started dressing in more casual attire rather than their uniforms. Keith was wearing a pair of blue jeans, red sneakers, a t-shirt that read _GO ROCK QUAD!_ , and a jean jacket with the sleeves ripped off. Since it was so bright and sunny earlier he had a pair of sunglasses sitting on top his head. But Keith like all rangers wear his capture styler _just incase_. He's got his headphones on right now rocking out to Styx's music, after Kate introduced him to it. Sven gave Keith a 'howdy raising a hand to him, but he's got his music up so loud that he didn't hear him. So Sven decided to walk over to him.

"Howdy Keith!"

He tapped him on the shoulder, Keith jumped a bit not hearing him approach and turned smiling at his friend and fellow Top Ranger.

"Oh! Hey Sven how's things going?"

Keith asked pulling his headphones back on his shoulders.

"Not much how’s 'bout you?"

"Nothing much I just came from the beach with Kate and now I’m heading back home.”

“What was ya’ll do’in there?”

Sven asked him very curious

“Kate and some other people were there doing a group clean-up she had put together herself and I wasn’t gonna be just sitting around all day you never know when something interesting might pop up while we're there."

Keith explained, then Sven thought about something _very interesting_

"Speakin' of intrastin' did ya'll hear 'bout that man that run’in lose round here?"

Sven asked with a serious look on his face, of course he was referring to the serial rapist Jason Myers.

"Ya, I heard about him."

Keith replied with a bit of a dark tone to his voice as well as a look to match.

"And I'll tell you one thing if that guy even thinks about putting his hands on Kate then he better be ready for a whole world of pain coming his way."

He replied in a very threatening voice. Sven held up his hands in mock defense.

"Wo! Easy there pupitar don't go all tyranitar on me."

Keith laughed at Sven's remark

"Well I gotta go now it’s getting late and ya know tomorrow's a big day. I'll see ya then. Bye."

Sven waved a hand goodbye and they both went their separate ways heading home.

. . .

At Sven's house ,or farm is how most people see it but, either way to him it's home.

"Oo-we what a day! But it sure is lonely here without Zap or the others around."

Zap is Sven partner pokemon a Luxray and very loyal companion to him since he was a kid. He had raised Zap since he was a Shinx. Today was the last day of mating season and that meant all the pokemons are finally coming home after 6 months.

Sven stretched out and headed for the bathroom to shower, changed to his night clothes and went to bed.

...

The next day,

"Yawn. Woaah Owf!"

Sven groaned after he fell off the bed.

"Ouch I really gotta stop sleepin' on the edge of ma bed"

He groaned under his breath lifting himself up and heading for the bathroom. After about an hour he came out dressed in his brown boots, blue jeans, a red plaid shirt and his favorite red hat. And wearing the biggest smile ever excited to finally see Zap and his other pokemon after 6 long months.

. . .

In paultown you can see all the pokemon rushing back to their trainers. The first of the town folk to greet her pokemon was a young 15 year old girl named Stacey Eves. When she held out her arms she was greeted with a big “Pokepile” by all her pokemon an Eevee that goes by the name of _Joy,_ a Vaporeon _Lily_ , Jolteon _Lighting_ , Flareon _Flare_ , Umbreon _Midnight_ , Leafeon _Daisy_ , Glaceon _Snowflake_ , Espeon _Velvet_ , and Sylveon _Bella_. Having all members of the Eeveelution Stacey Eves has earn the nickname of “The Eevee Girl”.

Soon after that everyone else were already greeting their pokemon. Isaac and Melody met their family Buneary _Hoppy_ and his Skunktank _Stinky_ . Keith's Buizel _Buddy_ jumped right into his arms. Rhythmi was kneeling on ground hugging her Skitty _Angle_.

Kate herself just like Stacey was “Pokepiled” by all her pokemon too. Her Pachirisu who was given the name _Sparkle_ , her Munchlax _Chubs_ , Starly _Sky_ , Turtwig _Flora_ , Croagunk _Ben_ , Kricketot _Tune_ , Cranidos _Bash_ , Machop _Rocky_ , Mime Jr. _Minny_ , Chimchar _Flame_ , Shieldon _Shelly_ , Piplup _Winter_ , Snover _Chills_ , Misdreavus _Madame_ , Sneasel _Rouge_ , Hippopotas _Sandy_ , and Gible who goes by the name of _Jake_.

Sven turned around looking back and forth scanning for any sign of his luxray and other pokemon. He paused when he spotted Wendy knelt down on one knee hugging her Staraptor she named _Soar_. He smiled at the sight but that smile soon faded. He loves her but just doesn’t have the courage to tell her.

Before Sven could react though he was knocked to the ground by something large.

"Wo-nella!" he looked up at the large figure on top of him and it none other than his loyal luxray.

"Zap! Hehe, hey there bud how ya been it shore is great ta see ya again."

Sven sat up and began scratching the top of luxray’s head.

_It’s great to see you too Sven! I missed you so much!_

Zap cuddled up against his human and turned his head for Sven to see the rest of his pokemon and his smile got bigger as they all jumped in for a hug.

"Hey guys what do you say we have a picnic to celebrate our pokemon coming home."

Keith turned to all his friends

"That sounds like a great idea Keith." Isaac replied.

"What do you guys all think?"

Kate asked the pokemon and they all shrieked with excitement.

"I'll take that as a yes." Wendy replied.

. . .

In the paultown park, The group of friends and their pokemon were seated on a blanket enjoying a nice picnic. Off in a distance Isaac noticed that they warn’t the only ones whose decided to have a picnic.

A few other people are having a picnics with their pokemon as well. The Eevee Girl was sitting with her two other friends and their pokemon.

One girl Cece Vecks who wears her long brown hair in a tight braid has her Pikachu known as _Pichi_ , Buneary _Hare_ , Vulpix _Foxy_ , Plusle and Minun known as _Polly_ and _Molly_ , and a Houndoom named _Kage_.

The other girl Amber Hills who wears her long red hair pulled back in a ponytail has her Onix named _Stone_ , Croconaw _Crocy_ , Donphan _Max_ , Meganium _Mulan_ , Skarmory _Storm_ , and a Charizard named _Blaze_.

After everyone had eaten they decided to have so fun and play a few games with their pokemon. Rhythmi brought a cat toy that Angel just loves to play with. Stinky enjoys being scratched by Issac and Melody loves to play ball with her Hoppy. Keith and Buddy just like to climb trees and race all day seeing who comes in first, Buddy always wins. Kate and her pokemon like to practice their skills by challenging each other to battles.

Well, except for Rogue who just loves making trouble and getting on the other pokemon’s nerves especially Zap's. Wendy and Soar enjoy, you guessed it, flying.

And after finally getting away from Rogue, Zap and Sven spend their time playing fetch with a ball or a frisbee.

. . .

Almost everyone in Pueltown had already left and went home including Isaac, Melody had fallen asleep not to long ago.

"I'll see you all tomorrow.''

Isaac waved goodbye to all his friends and carried Melody home while Hoppy rode on Stinky’s back sound asleep as well.

"Bye Isaac see you tomorrow."

Kate put the last of the things in the picnic basket and everyone went their separate ways heading home, Sven turned back to Wendy for a second before he continued home in his mind hoping and praying she’d get home safe

_Please be safe_

Zap saw the look on Sven's face and had a pretty good idea of what he's worried about.

While on his way back home with all the other pokemon he was the only one that noticed the wanted flyer of that Myers guy taped to a tree. Just looking at the picture had already given him a bad vibe and when he read the rest of the information listed below it only made Zap even more cautious. Making sure to keep a close look out for the man.

. . .

About an hour later, Zap had already settled himself down on his bed next to Sven's and immediately fell asleep. He had to walk a long distance to get home now add that to the fun they had at the picnic Zap was exhausted Sven was about to take a shower when his phone went off, it was Wendy.

"Howdy Wens what's ya still doin' up this late?"

He waited for an answer... but nothing came through?

"Hello?"

However Sven could hear noises in the background they sounded like Wendy and a guy with a really deep voice screaming at eachother.

"Shut up! And hand over that phone!"

the voice demanded

"SVEN HELP!"

She screamed for him and Sven tried to ask what’s happening but the phone hung up soon after. Fearing the worst he dropped his phone and raced outside headed for the way to Wendy’s house.

_If that vermet hurts Wendy in any way I’ll kill him._

"No one messes with ma gal."


	2. Chapter 2

Even though it was really late Wendy didn’t feel like going home right now. She had already told Soar to go on ahead and get some sleep saying she’d be home in a while. He gave Wendy a nuzzle before flying off, though he had a bit of an annoyed look on his face.

_ That cowboy is nothing but a clueless, insensitive, ignorant, oblivious, SELFISH BASTARD!!! I just don’t get how he can’t see what’s right in front of him. _

Wendy continued to wander around town unable to get the handsome cowboy out of her head wondering what it was that made her so different from the other girls. And just why Sven gives them so much more attention then he gives her. 

_ Is it because I’m not pretty enough not smart enough...Why does he pay attention to every other girl but me. I just don’t get it what do they have that I don’t! Most of those girls don’t even know him! I’ve been his partner for years I know him and he knows me...He doesn’t…(Sniff) Sven you’re such a jerk...But I love you.(Sniff) Why can’t you see that… _

“Excuse me.”

Wendy jumped at the sound of the voice, she was so lost in thought that she hadn’t heard anyone approach. Turning around she saw a tall pale skinned man looming above her. He had green eyes, looked like he just had a shave and his black hair was combed back while a bit rough around the edges. She quickly wiped away her tears to looked up at him.

“Y-Yes. Is there something I can do for you?”

Assuming he was someone looking for a ranger’s help.

“Um- no actually I was going to ask if there’s anything  _ I _ can do for you. I was passing by when I saw you just standing here and you look pretty upset Miss. Is everything alright?”

He did sound rather concerned but there was something else in the way he spoke to her. Almost as if he was amused and he hadn’t asked her why she’s wondering around town so late at night.

“Yes. I’m fine. I was just…” She let the sentence trail not sure exactly what to say, not  _ wanting _ to say anything.

“Ah. I see something bothering you and ya thought a walk might help clear your mind. I‘ve been in that situation before.”

Wendy was now feeling a bit annoyed with this “Then you should know that I want to be left alone.”

“Yes, but I also know it’s not a good idea for a young woman like you to be out here so late at night. Pokemon Ranger or not. Let me walk you home.”

“I’m. Fine.” She retorted annoyed and very irritated.

“Do you really want to take that chance? Especially with that guy running around here.”

That got her attention and she turned back to look at the man again. But this time he had a very menacing grin. Remembering Sven’s warning, and despited the beard his appearance was spot on. She slowly backed away from the well known serial rapist. 

“What‘s the matter little lady?” With each step Wendy took away from him, Jason took one step closer.

“Scared. Don’t worry I’ll make it so you won’t feel a thing.”

She looked down to see a small handgun sitting in his belt and turned to run. But he grabbed her arm before she could get away.

_ Grunt _ “Let me go!”

“That’s not going to happen-” 

Wendy swung her arm back and jabbed him hard in the ribs. He let out a loud grunt and lost his grip just enough for her to pull away from him and make a break for it. She got to the forest and quickly ducked behind one of the bushes. Without wasting a moment she wanked out her cellphone and punched in Sven’s number. But Jason had already found her and wanked her out of the bushes trying to grab the phone. She could hear Sven’s voice on the other end and she yelled as loud as she could into the speaker.

“SVEN HELP!!!!”

“SHUT UP!!!” 

Jason screamed and pushed her to the ground snatching the phone out of her hand and throwing it into the river. 

_ No _

She watched helplessly as her phone sunk to the bottom, tears forming in her eyes while Jason grinned at this.

“Now it’s time to have some fun.”

“NO! LET ME GO!” 

She kicked and punched but was unable to get him off her. In a desperate attempt to get free she swung her leg up as hard as she could hitting him hard in the nuts. Jason let out a loud groan rolling on his side, and she jumped taking off further into the forest not stopping until she was certain she lost him.

Once Wendy was sure that she had gotten far away from him she looked around searching for somewhere else to hide. Her eyes locked onto a small but secluded cave very well hidden under bushes and trees. Without considering the fact pokemon might be living in there, she quickly dove in squeezing through branches and thorns. And now safely inside she pulled her legs as far as she could inside and pressed her hands to her lips muffling her soft whimpers trying hard not to make too much noise. With tears streaming down her cheeks she  was hoping and praying that Sven was on his way to save her. 

...

It didn’t take long for Jason to find her again and this time he was determined not to let her go.

“That’ll be enough running for tonight..” He pulled back the flap of his jacket to show off his gun. “I don’t think you’d want me to use this.”

_ Please help _

“Now it’s time to have some fun.” That same terrible smile was back on his face as he reach for her shirt-

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!!!" was all Jason heard before a huge fist punch him right in the nose.

…

Sven turned the corner and his heart dropped at the sight. Wendy being held back against a tree, Jason’s hand wrapped around her neck. When he reached for her shirt something inside of Sven snapped and he ran for the man punching him hard in the face knocking him to the ground. He quickly stepped in between Jason and Wendy glaring at him with the fiery and anger of a raging Groudon.

"Ya put one more hand on her and I. Will. Tear. Ya. Apart."

Sven growled, his eyes burning red with anger.

"I’d like to see you try, cowboy."

Jason grinned clearly mocking him and Sven lunged for him. But he dodged it and threw a punch hitting Sven right in the nose.

"An eye for an eye."

He mocked

"Or in this case a nose for a nose."

"Big mistake pal."

Sven kicked Jason hard in his right knee causing him to drop to his hands. Sven took his chance and tackled him to the ground landing a few good punches to the face. Jason kneed him in the gut and he toppled over, he took his chance gripping Sven’s neck and punching him hard in the face. 

Sven grabbed Jason’s hair and wanked his head back hard causing him to lose his grip, then proceeded to punched him hard in the gut. He pulled him up by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the tree. 

Sven was about to punch him when Jason grabbed a large tree branch and hit him hard in the head. Sven fell to the ground, he tried to get up but he head was spinning, taking his chance Jason proceeded to kick Sven hard the sound of cracking rib could be heard. With a menacing grin Jason put a foot on Sven, grabbed his right arm and twisted it hard there was a snap! And Sven cried out in pain, he swung his other arm to deliver a punch..but Jason caught it. 

Sven was trapped he knew he had to get out, he struggled to pull his arms free...but it was no use Jason had a tight grip on him. Desperate Sven rolled onto his back and quickly pushed himself off Jason. But the pain shot up his arm and he toppled over groaning in pain. 

Jason sat up and grinned at him that same horrible smile on his face. With only one arm and still determined to beat this guy Sven lunged at him once again... 

The fight continued on for what felt like hours. Both men trying to take the other down, landing punch after punch. 

Now both men completely battered from head to toe, but even with one good arm Sven still managed to stay standing while Jason on the other hand was struggling to get to his feet.

"Guess.. _ huff _ ...ya ain't as tough.. _ huff _ ..as ya thought."

Sven mocked still trying to catch his breath and holding his right arm that was bleeding badly not to mention twisted in an unnatural way. 

But before anyone could react Jason grabbed his gun and fired two shots one hitting Sven in the upper side of his stomach and the second hitting him in the lower chest.

"GAAHHH!!!"

Sven screamed in agonizing pain dropping to the ground.

"You were saying cowboy."

Jason grinned raising the gun to his head-

_ Wack _ ! Wendy had grabbed the same huge branch and hit Jason hard in the back of the head knocking him out cold. 

Breathing heavily she looked at Sven lying on the ground bloody and beaten she dropped the branch and her hands flew to her mouth shaking like a leaf.

“..W-Wens..” 

Sven’s voice was low and raspy

Wendy snapped out of her shock ran to his side

"SVEN!"

She knelt down next to him and slowly but gently pulling him into her arms, holding him close to her chest. Sven was breathing heavily and coughing up blood. Wendy tried to soothe him the best she could. 

Soon his coughing began to slow to a stop and a small weeze escaped his lips before he fell completely silent.

"Sven...are you..still alive..please..say something...please..."

Wendy spoke softly between her choked sobs waiting for response...but there was nothing

She pulled him closer tears streaming down her face as she whispered in his ear

“..(sniff)..Sven..please wake up..please don’t leave me..(hic)..I need you..I…(sniff)..I…”

She broke down in a river of tears crying begging praying for him to wake up

“...please...Arceus please!…don’t do this…”

She prayed, prayed that somehow Sven would wake up...then it happened.

_ Cough Cough _

Wendy pulled away and stared at him for a moment waiting, hoping. Another cough escaped his lips before Sven’s eyes slowly slid open. He looked up at Wendy a small weak smile slowly crept across his face.

“H-Heya..Wens..”

His voice was weak and Wendy held him tight

“Sven..I..you..” 

Her voice cracked as she tried to muscle out the words, but they couldn’t make it passed her choked sobs her tears fell like a waterfall. Sven tried to sit up he wanted to wrap his arms around her and say everything was going to be alright, but his body just would not responded.

"Hey..it’s ok Wens..I’m fine..ya don’t have ta cry..I’ll be ok.."

"NO! YOU’RE NOT! Look at you!"

Wendy shouted tears flooding her eyes.

"..(hic)..This is all my fault...If I wasn’t out here by myself this never would have happened! You wouldn't be out here if it wasn’t for me!"

She was hysterical and her tears just won’t stop falling

"An’ whose ta say that would of stopped him- If it wasn’t ta’day it was another. Either way- ya would have still been in danger. And wasn’t gonna let anythang happen ta ya."

He smiled up at her

"..But.."

Weakly he brought a hand up to her cheek before she could say another word and she looked down at him that soft and warm smile . The same one that always made her smile, that always brightened up her day that always made her smile even in the worst of times. He wiped away her tears and slowly she brought her own hand to his squeeze his gently.

"I know I ain't been all that good- or honest wit' ya..But it's only cause I was so scared ta tell ya how I really feel bout' ya-  I was so afraid of be’in rejected. I didn’t know what ta do or how should act- I wanted ya ta notice me so badly- I had the stupidest idea that maybe if I payed more attention ta other girl. That you’d- notice me- more. It was a real dumb idea I’d don’t know why I think it work.- An somehow I knew what I was do’in only mak’in thangs worse but I just didn’t know what else ta do. An whenever I came close to trying to tell ya- I’d just chicken out- and I shame myself ev-day for do’in so. Eve- time I want to tell ya something inside me just kept scream’in  _ No! _ -”  _ Cough Cough _

Sven could feel himself slipping away he didn’t have much time left.

“I guess what I’m try’in ta say is...I love you Wendy. I always have.”

The tears returned in her eyes and she held Sven closer

"Oh Sven..I..I love you too."

Sven gathered up the last of his strength and leaned in for a passionate kiss

_ Wendy. I don’t know if I’ll survive this or not. But either way I want ya to know that you will always be the only girl for me. _

His hand slowly slid down her cheek and fell to the ground. Wendy looked down to see his eyes closed as his body remained motionless. Fearing the worst she picked up his good arm and felt for a pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when she found one. She reached to grab her phone...but to her horror she’d remembered Jason had thrown it in the river, it was long gone by now. She checked Sven’s pockets for his...but it wasn’t there.

_ He must have dropped it...w-what do I do now? I don’t have my styler with me I can’t ask any pokemon for help. Not that it would help, it’s has to be close to midnight by now. And there’s very little nocturnal pokemon around here. Please just let there be someone passing by, some trainers anyone! Please help! _

As if on cue, Wendy spotted something out of the corner of her eye. It was a shadowy figure running towards them and it didn’t look anything like a human, it had to be a pokemon. She just hoped that she could convince it to help them even without her styler. But as the figure got closer she saw exactly what pokemon it was...a Luxray! And not just any Luxray...it’s Zap!


	3. Chapter 3

Back at Sven’s farm, Zap shot out of his sleep wide eyed and sweating suddenly feeling very uneasy.

_ Something’s wrong.. _

He got up and went to search the house..(crunch) 

_ Huh? _

He looked down under his paw to see Sven’s phone then turned to see the front door wide open. That same feeling of uneasiness washed over him once again his mind went back to the forest the wanted flyer..

_ Sven!  _

And he raced out the door following Sven’s scent.

He followed it all the way to the forest and stood horrified by what he saw. Wendy knelt down on the ground cradling an unconscious and bloody Sven in her arms. He quickly rushed over to them and began looking over Sven, sniffing his wounds then looked up to Wendy.

_ What happened? _

She turned to the other unconscious man in front of them. Zap walked over to him and began sniffing, taking a closer look at the man’s face.

_ It’s definitely him, despite the beard his face matches the flyer perfectly and there’s the smell of gun residue on his hands.  _

He looked around and spotted a bulbasaur and a caterpie just coming out of some bushes.

_ Hey! You two over here! _

The two pokemon turned to look at Zap as he made his way over to them, the bulbasaur was the first to speak.

_ Yeah, what do you want?  _ He had a bit of an attitude.

_ I need your help, you see those people over there _

_ Yeah and what about them. _

_ Bulby! Don’t be so rude!  _ The caterpie shouted at her friend’s bad attitude

_ I’m so sorry- _

_ Never mind that, see the man lying unconscious across from the other two? I need you to use string shot to bind his hands and feet so he can’t escape. _

_ Why? _

_ When the two of you returned here did either of you notice a wanted flyer for a man named Jason Myers wanted for multiple accounts of rape and murder? _

_ Yeah we saw it  _

the bulbasaur retorted and Zap gave them a second before it registered

_ Woah woah wait! Are you telling us he’s that guy! _

_ Yes he is and the more time I waste explaining this the more my partner is going to bleed out. I need to get to the hospital and bring back some help. He’s going to wake up soon and I can’t be gone when he does. That’s why I need a bug to bind him with string shot. _

_ Of course we’ll help!  _ Caterpie exclaimed 

And the two pokemon followed him over to where Jason was lying. Bulbasaur used his vine whip to keep both hand behind his back while caterpie used her string shot on both arms and feet. Zap thanked them, grabbed Sven’s hat and race off straight to Paultown General Hospital. He knew the doctors won’t understand him and with the blood on Sven’s hat they’d know right away someone’s hurt.

...

Upon arriving Zap spotted about three paramedics at the emergency entrance and he stopped right in front of them. They were startled a bit and one of the men knelt down in front of him and Zap set the hat in his open hands. Right away he noticed the blood and with all seriousness 

“Where are they?”

Zap turned to the direction of the forest

“Guys load up and follow that Luxray!”

Zap lead the ambulance all the way across the bridge and into the forest where Wendy sits waiting.

...

Wendy sat there her hands were shaky as she tried her best to keep as much pressure on the wounds as possible. 

She heard the sound of sirens then Luxray’s cry as he came running back toward them, an ambulance not far behind.

Relief and joy spread across her face as she smiled at him 

“Zap! You did it! Thank you!”

One of the paramedics helped Wendy to the side and proceed to check her over while the other two were on each side of Sven examining his wounds. Officer Jenny’s cruiser pulled up beside them and it was at that moment Jason had woken up, he cursed when he realized what was going on. Her growlithe used a small fire fang to burn the strings from his feets and hands and Officer Jenny replaced them with handcuffs. She read Jason his rights while leading him to the back of the cruiser. After they left the paramedics already had Sven on a stretcher and both him and Wendy were being loading into the ambulance. Zap still holding Sven’s hat was already making his way back to the hospital. 

But before doing so he had asked the two other pokemon for one last favor. They were to go to Wendy’s house and inform Soar on what happened.

…

Once inside Sven was immediately rushed into surgery while Wendy was sent to a basic examining room to have some minor cuts and bruises patched up. She asked one of the nurses to call her friends and tell them what happened. Despite the doctors ordering him to go outside, Zap ignored them and sat outside the twin doors waiting to hear about Sven’s condition.

. . .

It wasn't long until the others arrived at the hospital and Wendy explained to them everything that happened. She couldn’t hold it back any longer and broke down into tears, Kate immediately wrapped her arms around her while Rhythmi rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Shoosh it's going to be ok Wendy, you know how strong Sven is he’s going to make it through this. I'm sure of it."

Kate hushed Wendy while she and the others sat waiting to hear that their friend will make it through. 

Eventually Wendy had cried herself to sleep.

**...**

_ In Wendy's dream, it was the first day she met Sven... _

I had just been promoted to top ranger along with someone else that I’ll be working with. But he's running late,

"So where exactly is this guy that I'm being partnered with, I hope he's not always going to be like this." I asked myself 

About 15 minutes later the doors of the conference room burst open revealing a tall muscular man with blue hair, a cowboy hat and wearing the same ranger uniform as me, also walked in with him was a luxio.

"I'm real sorry I’m late, but I got a little hog tied back in town when some wild turos went on a rampage and I had ta settle em down."

The man explained.

"That's ok at least you had a good reason, my name's Wendy by the way. What's your's?"

I held out my hand and he shook it

"Name's Sven it’s real nice ta meet ya."

I started to blush a little

_ Wow he’s really handsome _

Trying hard not to drool over the size of his muscles.

After that the relationship between the two of us grow more and more with each passing day and we became great partners, the only thing that bugged me was everytime Sven saw a girl he would start flirting with her.

_ It's so annoying! _

But it wasn't until about a few months or so since we met, I witnessed the most amazing sight. 

During a battle with a pokemon poacher that was getting rough...

"Zap!"

Sven shouted as he rushed over to his luxio who had just been knocked back by a powerful hyper beam.

"Dang nabbit! Don't this guy ever give up"

Sven snarled trying to help his luxio.

"Alright Soar use gust!"

I commanded my staraptor. Soar flew up high and flapped his wings at an incredible speed creating a huge gust of wind.

"Not a chance! Tyranitar use hyper beam and blast little Tweety there out of the sky!"

The poacher ordered his pokemon and tyranitar shot a huge energy beam from his mouth, Soar was hit hard and knocked into a tree.

"SOAR!"

I rushed over to him.

"Now tyranitar get rid of these pesky rangers."

Tyranitar ready himself for another hyper beam and fired. But Zap, though still weak stood up in front of Sven and launched a powerful Roar. The shockway sending both pokemon and poacher crashing into the side of a mountain. Sven stood awe-struck for a moment than shook himself and ran to his partner wrapping his arms around the tired luxio.

"Zap! That was amazing ya learned Roar great job buddy!"

Sven hugged luxio giving him a scratch on the head, but then all of a suddenly luxio began to glow, and everyone knew that only meant one thing. From the tree I could see clear as day what was happening.

_ Could it be? _

I asked myself. As the glowing engulfed him and luxio’s whole body began to change, his size becoming much larger than before. As the glowing ceased what stood in front of Sven was no longer a luxio. It was a luxray! luxio had evolved!.

"Luxi...Luxray? Zap ya evolved that's amaz’in! We Haw!"

Sven shouted hugging his new luxray.

_ I have never got to see a pokemon evolve this up close before...it truly is amazing. _

I silently thought to myself.

I watched as Sven scratched his luxray's head smiling big, looking like a little kid who got his favorite toy for Christmas. I didn't think it was possible but I had fallen even more in love with him at tha…

"...endy...Wendy wake up."

Kate whispered gently shaking Wendy's shoulder.

"Huh."

"The doctor's here."

That woke her up and Wendy shot up to stare at the doctor right in the eyes and asked.

“How is he? He’s going to be ok right?”

The doctor cleared his throat

"There wasn't much too serious. The bullets missed his vital organs. His right arm will be in a cast for at least 10 weeks minimum and he does have a broken nose, other than that your friend will be just fine...However I regret to inform you that he is currently in coma."

Keith lost his temper and snapped at the doctor

“AND HOW DOES THAT IN ANY WAY QUALIFY AS BEING JUST FINE!!!”

Isaac quickly pulled him back down

“..it’s better than him being dead..” he hissed

Keith sunk back down his seat and tried to hide the tears that threaten to fall. Isaac apologized and the doctor proceed to explain that the blow to the head Sven received in his battle with Jason and his loss of consciousness is the cause of him to slipping into a coma. 

"Can we see him?"

Wendy asked a small glimmer of hope in her eyes. The doctor looked at her apologetically

"I’m sorry but visiting hours are now over and I am not allowed to make any exceptions, that I apologize. But you can come back in the morning during visitor hours and he will be in room 325."

"..."

"You all should get home. It’s already late and you all need your sleep"

And the doctor walked off getting back to his other patients. Knowing that Sven was going to pull through was all that Zap needed and he left with the others. 

Now leaving Kate had offered to walk Wendy home and she and Zap stayed with her the night. She asked if Rhythmi could contact the Ranger Union and let them know she'll be spending the night.

. . .

The next day Wendy had left early heading to the hospital she told Kate that she wanted to go alone. Zap on the other hand refused to leave, not just for Sven but for Wendy as well. They entered the hospital but this time the doctors didn’t say anything about Zap. 

It is said that pokemon can help people in ways the doctors can’t. Thinking that it might be good for Sven to have his partner by his side, they allowed him in. Both entered Sven’s room to see him lying on the bed an oxygen on, his right hand in a cast and small one on his nose. She sat in the chair and Zap laid his head on her lap.

“..I’m so sorry..” and she sat there and cried


	4. Chapter 4

Wendy had spent the whole day there until the nurse informed her it was time to leave. When she got home Soar was by her side in an instant. She sat on the couch with both Soar and Zap on each side.

_ Ok Zap explain now! No one has told me anything! All I know is that Sven’s in the hospital and Wendy is here crying her eyes out! I let it slide last night because everyone were too upset to talk. But now someone better tell me what happened before I really get mad. _

_ Sigh..I’m not 100% positive that this is exactly what happened. But do you recall those wanted flyers and TV reports about a man named Jason Myers. _

_ Yes. He’s wanted for multiple accounts of rape and murder. A real sick man. _

_ Yes well that night after the picnic when everyone left to go home you told me that Wendy was still out late. Well, my theory is that Myers attacked her or at least tried to. She got away, called Sven, he came to rescue her, and the two of them got into a fight. Sven manage to knock him out but not before getting shot. Because when I showed up both of them were on the ground and Sven was unconscious with multiple bullet wounds in his chest. I enlisted the help of two passerbys, had them tie down Myers and went to the hospital to get help. I return at about the same time Jason regained consciousness. Officer Jenny took him away and the paramedics brought Sven and Wendy back to the hospital. Sven was rushed into surgery and Wendy was taken to another room given her injuries were minor. The others showed up and we waited until the doctor came out and briefed us on Sven’s injuries letting us know he’s going to make it. _

_ Ok so if Sven’s going to be ok than why is Wendy still crying? _

_ That’s another thing, I don’t think it’s just Sven that has her upset. I believe that the attacked and watching Sven get shot has traumatized her. As well as the fact that she believes it’s her fault all this happened. _

_ What! How?! How could she possibly believe that any of this is her fault?! _

_ She believes that this never would have happened if she hadn’t call Sven for help nor had she’d been out so late. It’s because of those reasons she blames herself for Sven getting shot. And it doesn’t help that he’s currently lying on a hospital bed in a coma.  _

_ A coma...So what can we do to help her? _

_ The best we can do for now is be here for her. I believe that Sven is the only one that can snap her out of her guilt. Show her that she was not the one to blame for all this...It’s getting late we should all get some sleep. _

_...Alright... _

They both sat up on the couch, Zap poked Wendy with his nose leading her to the bedroom, looking back to Soar

_ We’ll have her talk to Kate and Rhythmi tomorrow. It’d be best to start with the trauma of the attack and talking with other females is much more effective than speaking with a male. _

_ How do you know all this? _

_ One of Sven’s aunts is a therapist, she and her pokemon came to visit once when Sven was a teenager and I was still a luxio. A few of them gave me a few lessons about traumatic experiences and how to handle them. Right now Wendy is experiencing the most common signs of trauma. Sleep disorders, depression, avoidance of emotion, most of these are associated with PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder). _

Zap pulled the covers over Wendy and used his tall to close her bedroom door. He sat back on the couch with Soar and proceeded to explain

_ Good thing though there are a few chases that aren’t permanent. There are different kinds of trauma, this one being the traumatic result of sexual assault. Most people who experience this want to isolate themselves, but that only makes things worse, connecting with others is the best way to overcome the trauma and begin healing. But that doesn’t mean you have to talk about what happened, in fact that makes it worse for some people. It’s important that you have someone to share your feeling with, someone who will listen intently without judgement. Participating in social activities also help even if you don’t feel like it. Joining support groups being with others who’s faced the same problems and hearing how they cope can inspire you in your own recovery. We can all help Wendy recover from this experience. We just have to be patient and understanding. Offer support, but don’t pressure her and be there when she’s ready to talk. _

_ Wow… _

_ Get some sleep. I’ve already informed Angle and Sparkle, they’ll be meeting us at the park in the morning. _

_ Alright...goodnight _

_ Goodnight _

...

The next day Wendy awoke to a poke from Soar, staring at him she just groaned and layed back down. She didn’t feel like going anywhere today let alone getting out of bed. Soar poked her again, this resulted in another groan and Wendy pulling the covers over her head. They were immediately snatched off and she sat up glaring daggers at the culprit. Zap had a look on his face saying, “Get up we don’t have all day.” After a moment or two she sighed and got out of bed... she walked out fully dressed to see Zap and Soar waiting for her by the door.

_ Sigh I’m really not in the mood for this. _

She locked the door behind them and they headed out.

…

Wendy entered the park to see Kate and Rhythmi sitting on a bench with Sparkle and Angle. They both turned to Wendy and waved her over as if they were..expecting her. She looked to Zap glaring at him

“Did you plan this?”

He gave her a smug grin

_ Yes I did. Now let’s go. _

And he and Soar proceeded to walk over to the group. She sighed and followed them. Rhythmi scooted over to make room for her and she sat in between her and Kate. 

Rhythmi wasted no time pulling her into a hug

“How are you feeling Wendy? Are you doing ok?”

“I’m fine.”

There was no emotion in her at all, Kate glanced down at Zap the same look of worry on her face as him. 

“You were right this is bad.”

She whispered and quickly turned back to make sure Wendy didn’t hear it, luckily she didn’t.

Kate proceed to put an arm around her shoulder

“Wendy. You know you can talk to us about anything.”

“I said I’m fine.” Wendy sounded annoyed

Kate sighed and turned Wendy to look her in the eyes

“No. You’re not, and you can’t keep hiding it.”

“...”

Kate glanced over to Rhythmi and she nodded. Kate stood up and pulled Wendy to her feet and the group lead her out of the park and into the forest much to Wendy’s dislike. 

They stopped in a more private area when a Wartortle, Zap walked over to him and for a moment he looked as if he was ready to battle. But after Zap fixed him a glare the wartortle shrunk and fled. The three girls and their pokemon sat down in the grass all around Wendy. Wendy didn’t say a word and Kate put an arm around her shoulder while Soar rubbed his head against her chest and Zap lying his on her lap. Wendy turned to look Kate in the eyes, seeing the soft smile she gave her.

“Whenever you’re ready.”


End file.
